Dinner,Dancing,Movies
by msgirl
Summary: SMACKed. They go dancing have dinner and movies


**_Me again thought I would do another fic for smacked as I have exams. I began thinking of this I know this has been done so many times dinner/movie/dancing but hey. This fic will include lyrics_** _Britney Spears' - Every time. _

_Spoilers: None_

_Pairings: Smacked established relationship_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything they belong to CBS, Anthony Zukier etc. If I did own it Mac and Stella would be together and I would be happyh. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dinner, Dancing and Movies 

Cases were slower today not as usual the work shift was ending. Stella Bonasera was in the break room looking out if the window with a mug of coffee in her hand to the people below in busy New York. They seemed so carefree not worrying about cases and victims. Mac walked by and could see her looking out of the window. Mac opened the door to the break room and moved behind Stella and wrapped his arms around her waist. Stella was surprised and lent back into him with a smile across her face. Mac rested his head on her shoulder looking down at New York with her.

"Still on for dinner?" asked Mac

"Of course" she smiled.

"Good I'll pick you up at seven" replied Mac and kiss her on her cheek and let his lips linger there. Stella closed her eyes at the feeling of Mac's lips against her skin. Stella turned her head slightly and Mac kissed the corner on her mouth.

"I'll walk you to your car" he whispered

"Ok" replied Stella walking side by side together to the elevator Danny Messer's voice caught their attention.

"Mac" said Danny "I have a report on our Vic" Danny handed Mac his report then looked at them both.

"You know what it can wait," replied Danny and retracted it "You two have fun" he winked as he walked off. Mac offered his arm to her to the elevator down to the car park. When they reached her car she turned round leant her back on the door of her car waiting for a see you later kiss. Mac noticed this and moved towards her rested his hand on the roof of her car and leant down slowly and gave her a quick kiss before he made his way to his own car. Stella smiled and got into her car and placed her bag on the passenger side of the car. Her drive back to her own apartment was slow as she looked around at other couples and thought of her and Mac thinking that it took them five years to finally admit their feelings. She remembered the first time Mac had asked her on a date nothing fancy and evening out together and their emotions were beginning to show through out the evening, their flirting and her own shyness at the time.

When Stella arrived home she realised she had two hours to get ready. She had a long shower, when she reached her room she was stuck for what to wear so many dresses so little time. She knew Mac would like whatever she wore as he once said _'you look good in anything I mean anything'. _As she looked through she saw her red dress and decided to wear that. When she put the dress she examined it on herself. Two thin straps sat on her shoulder with a V-low cut but not too low there was a slit up the side that went up half way over her thigh. She seemed pleased with this and needed shoes to go with it. When she reached her wardrobe she saw her black-strapped high heels that went just above her ankle. Stella made her way to the bathroom and began applying her mascara and foundation. The sound of the door knocking made Stella stop she walked past the mirror for one last look to make sure she was completely satisfied. She answered the door and there was Mac in his suit looking handsome she thought. Mac looked at Stella she looked beautiful to him. Mac had a something behind his back and pulled a red rose behind his back. Stella moved to give him a slow kiss on the lips. When they drew apart wordlessly till Mac spoke.

"Hi" he smiled

"Hi" she replied "Give me one sec let me check my makeup"

Mac grabbed her hand before she could go check "You look beautiful without it and I should know" he winked. Stella blushed at his comment.

"By the way I like your dress" he smiled "but I think it should have been a little shorter"

"Mac" Stella replied "I sorry but anyway you seen me in less" Mac didn't have a response and just stood there.

"Let's go," said Stella as she shut the door behind her and grabbed his hand. "Where are we going?'

"Somewhere special" he replied

"Come on Mac that's not fair" she pouted.

"Pouting isn't going to make me tell you" he replied touching her nose.

As they were driving to the mystery place she tried recognising the places they were going as she looked around she noticed certain streets and places. When they arrived she looked at the restaurant and noticed it was the restaurant where they had first had their date.

"Mac you brought us to our first restaurant as a couple" she smiled

"In memory of us but if you want to go somewhere else we can" he replied.

"Here's perfect," replied Stella. When they reach the doors they had to wait to be seated Mac had his arm around Stella's waist and Stella leant her head on his shoulder and smiled. Once they were seated and ordered their food through out the meal both kept flirting with their eyes. When dinner was finished the restaurant began to play music for couples to dance to Stella was watching the couples dance. Mac looked towards her and could see her watching. He remembered the first time he met her when Claire was alive their first meeting and case. He remembered her confidence and her passion for her work. Mac also remembered when she translated a girl's choreography Stella was a dancer herself. He heard a song that he and Stella could dance to.

_Notice me take my hand _

_What are we strangers when _

_Our love is strong _

Why carry on without me 

Mac stood up and extended his hand "would you like to dance" he asked.

"Sure" she smiled and took his hand. Her right hand went in his left and the other rested on his shoulder. She felt his other hand rest on her waist.

_Every time I try to fly, I fall _

Without my wings, I feel so small 

_I guess I need you, baby _

_And every time I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face it's haunting me _

_I guess I need you, baby_

His arms slowly went around her waist and hers went around his neck. She rested her head on his should and closed her eyes. Both swayed to the music the atmosphere began to disappear around them that no one was there only them and the music.

_I make believe that you are here _

_It's the only way I see clear _

_What have I done _

_You seem to move on easy _

_And every time I try to fly, I fall _

_Without my wings, I feel so small _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_And every time I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face you're haunting me _

I guess I need you, baby 

Stella lifted her head up to look at Mac Stella gazed onto his grey eyes and moved up to kiss him slowly both of their eyes drifted slowly shut.

_I may have made it rain _

_Please forgive me _

_My weakness caused you pain _

_And this song's my sorry _

_At night I pray _

_That soon your face will fade away _

_And every time I try to fly, I fall _

_Without my wings, I feel so small _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_And every time I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face you're haunting me _

_I guess I need you, baby_

When the music ended they moved back and sat down at their own table Mac paid and guided Stella out with his hand on her back slowly to the car.

"My place or yours" Stella asked

"Mine" he replied "Up for a movie at my place"

"Sure" she smiled.

Once they arrived Mac lead her to the sofa.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Mac asked

"Some wine if you have any" she replied

"Yeah, you can pick the film?" he answered. Stella moved over to he collection and pulled out _alien. _Mac returned and saw what she had picked he handed her a glass and sat down on the sofa next to her. Stella had to take off her shoes her heels were killing her she rested her head on Mac's chest and lift her feet and curled up to Mac. Mac pressed play and the DVD began to play. He rested both of their glasses of wine to the side of him.

"Have you seen this?" asked Mac

"Nope" replied Stella. Mac laughed at her replied.

Through the film Stella jumped each time alien appear out of nowhere she snuggled closer to Mac. Mac slipped his arm around her and held her close she began to listen to Mac's heartbeat it was steady. As the film ended Stella had other ideas and got up and pulled Mac up by his hands she leant up and kissed him hard and passionately and pulled him along. Stella began to undo his tie.

"Do you have any olive oil?" asked Stella

"Of course why?" asked Mac

"Remember a while back where we discovered that kid and his girlfriend used the oil for other things than cooking?" Stella replied

"Yeah let me go to the kitchen" smiled Mac. Stella smiled and made her way to the bedroom with his tie wrapped around her wrist smiling. Mac returned with the oil and shut the door behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on the bed with her and began to remove his shirt and pulled out the tie and smiled mischievously at him. Mac pulled the olive from behind him and showed her.

"You know what I thinking" smiled Stella, before he could reply Stella pulled him down for another kiss and grabbed the oil.

_And every time I try to fly, I fall _

_Without my wings, I feel so small _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_And every time I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face you're haunting me _

_I guess I need you, baby_

When Mac woke up he looked at Stella sleeping peacefully in his arms then looked at the floor and saw the bottle of olive oil empty on the floor. He felt one of Stella's legs wrapped around his and her head rested on top of his chest. He felt Stella move and slowly she raised her head and lent up to kiss good morning a. She looked at the bottle of oil and smiled.

"I think we're going to need more oil" she smiled "Might need another tie as well I hear Hugo Boss is much better and stronger".

"I hear that the ties can be used for anything" he grinned and lifted the tie up from behind her. Stella turned he head around a looked at it she slowly pulled it out of his hands and threw it on the floor and kissed Mac again ass she did that Mac picked up the tie and began to get out of bed with Stella still kissing him. He knew where the bathroom was and headed for the shower. Once they entered she shut the door behind her and pushed him in the shower and turned the water and made sure it was warm and pinned him to the wall still kissing him. Mac could taste the water between their lips.

"You must get oil for later" stated Stella through her lips and continued to kiss him. Mac smirked against her lips.

"Of course" he replied.

_**The smacked group at talkcsi should understand olive oil and ties ; p hope you all liked it and please review if you liked it. I still have exams : ( but writing this cheered me right up : ) msgirl xx**_


End file.
